


Buddy?

by Aquajax



Series: My works! [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017), The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Poe takes orders from leia, Regret, Shirtless Poe, Stormpilot, poefinn, poexfinn, very very slight sexual content warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquajax/pseuds/Aquajax
Summary: Poe and Finn Both had nightmares and they shared the same room. What else are they gonna do? Sleep on opposite sides of the barracks?





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're thinking that this fic is gonna get spicy, it's not, I'm not a good writer, let alone that kinda writer.

The guilt started to overwhelm him as his dusty pillow was becoming more of a sponge than a pillow. 

"All of it," Poe groaned into his pillow. "It's all because of me! The dead bombing fleet, the frigates, the transports, Crait, relocating to to this dusty piece of shit!" He kicked the bed and stubbed his toe, hard, be he decided to ignore the pain for now.

The droid chirped at Poe with a smirk, if he could smile. 

"Yes I mean Dantooine BB-8..." 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he got up to take off his orange flight suit, and what he saw made him want to cry even more. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were bright pink and shiny, and his hair... he didn't want to talk about it.

BB-8 beeped with concern as Poe gave up on trying to make him self look better, and layed back down in bed with his flight suit on half way. 

"I'll be okay, bud. Go hang out with everyone else in the secondary hangar, and keep em' occupied, I don't want anyone seeing me like this." 

The droid flicked his lighter on and left the room, leaving the door unlocked against his masters will. 

Poe was now alone with his thoughts, but it's not like he could do anything but look at shit he had already read on his data pad or cry some more. He chose the second option, this time about how Finn is too good and innocent for him.

______________ _ _ _

 

Finn loved being around his friends. It seemed to be his only source of comfort and security, besides Poe of course. Poe was a savior all on his own.  
Finn, Rey, Rose, And Connix were sitting in the tall red grass outside the secondary hangar bay, talking about wether which was a better weapon, a lightsaber, or a Blaster? Rey was pretty much on her own on this one. 

"Come on, sabers have so much more thought put into them! Blasters are are mass produced!" 

"Doesn't mean they're not effective as hell." Finn retorted. 

BB-8 Rolled over to them quickly and chirped sharply. 

"Poe's having a breakdown?" Finn said quickly. He had taken the time to learn bianary in between Crait and finding dantooine. 

The moving ball let out a sharp, quick beep, and off went Finn, waving goodbye to everyone else, as they knew this had happened before with Finn, when he had a really serious nightmare induced panic attack on the Falcon 3 standard weeks prior. 

"Poe," He started, knocking on the door. "I know you're in there, are you alright?" No response.

"Poe please, you've helped me out way too much, it's time I return the favor." 

Finn heard a groan come from the right side of the room, and the door slid open quickly. 

Finn was taken aback at the sight before him. A shirtless Poe Dameron, with curly bangs covering an eye. He swears he had never seen anything this perfect before, and he could feel his Cheeks getting hotter, but he kept his composure and poe wrapped his arms around Finns waist and cried into his shoulder for a little while.


	2. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn find themselves laying in the red grass, their faces getting naturally closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably explain how I'm writing this fic.
> 
> It's an anthology series, so it's not in order. I'm writing small, short but sweet snippets of the gang (Finn, Poe, Rey, And Rose) being the pure little group they are on the base on dantooine. I don't know if I'm writing any action/battle scenes yet, I guess I'll see where my imagination takes me. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos! I know it's not a lot of people, but it means a lot that even one person enjoyed the first chapter. I would also appreciate feedback in the comments! <3

"You think all those stars have life on em'?" Finn said.

"Not all of them, some of them aren't fit for any kinda life."Poe responded in his quiet, undertoned, slightly raspy voice. Again, Finn swears he has _never_ heard anything more perfect. 

"Wanna know what my first time flying was? I was trying to impress this girl back on Yavin, so I got in an A-wing with no training and crashed. Broke a rib and my left arm. I was almost 19." 

Finns stomach drops like a dive-bombing X-wing.  _A girl? Of course. I knew he was straight beforehand!_

"I guess that's before I realized I didn't like girls." He laughed. "Ironic huh?" 

Finns heart stops. No, everything stops. His eyes start to water slightly. 

"I... uh- that's great! I mean- good! Good for you." Finn barely got out. 

"What's wrong bud?" 

Finn let out a deep sigh. "Poe, I-" 

"Rahhhhh!" Rey shouted. She was floating a foot above the ground. 

Rose couldn't contain herself, so she burst out laughing when the two men jumped up off the ground in shock. 

"How the- what the- what the fuck? How are you  _floating?!?_ " Poe exclaimed. "You snuck up on us!" 

"The force works in mysterious ways..." Rey said mischievously. 

"So Poe, tell us about this girl you tried to impress!" Rose said, obviously mocking him. 

"Gimme a break... didn't you hear the part where I said I was gay?" He retorted. 

"Fine fine, we'll spare you of the awkward conversation for now." She said, laying down alongside the two men.

Rey followed suit, and now they were all lying on their backs, surrounded by the tan red grass of dantooine, looking up at the stars in awe and wonder. 

 

 


	3. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates! 
> 
> School n'that

Finn had gotten used to bunking with Poe. He slept on the top bunk in the room they shared, they always woke eachother up when the other had something to attend to in the morning, and every time they had nothing to do, they would go see what Rose, Rey and Jess were up to, or sit in the courtyard and fill their lungs with the dry, cool air of Endor.

The Resistance had made their way to Endor after Crait. General Organa called it hiding in plain sight. Poe called it suicide, but there was no arguing with the "Woman who was double your age and could kick your ass" said Jess when the disagreement began. Plus, they hadn't been found after two months here, so no one was arguing. Poe had to admit, he did like it here for the nostalgia. Not his nostalgia per say, but the stories he had heard from the turning point of the first galactic civil war, when the Rebel Alliance destroyed the second Death Star mesmerized him.

One day, when Finn casually walked into his and Poe's room, jumped on the top bunk and layed down after a long day of helping out Rose and Rey repair the Falcon, he noticed the shower was on, so he assumed Poe was taking a shower. He quickly hid himself under the itchy blanket and looked through a gap in the metal at the door to the fresher. When the sound of running water stopped, Poe strolled out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller towel covering his hair.

 _He's so damn petty..._ Finn thought, trying not to chuckle.  _He literally has a towel just for his hair..._

 All his laughter that was bubbling up instantly fled when he took the towel off of his head, and he noticed that Poe was shirtless. He had never seen Poe shirtless before. His stomach dropped miles down his torso and his chest became heavy. He almost gasped. 

Poe was so fucking  _cute._ And a little hot.

Poes long, curly hair fell down his forehead and and one strand fell onto his nose. Poe looked at it with crossed eyes and giggled, blowing the strand back up to his head. Finn's heart  _raced_. 

Finn's eyes now wandered down to Poe's torso. He had lightly tanned skin and semi-prevalent abs, and his eyes followed the scars that danced along Poe's body with uncanny gracefulness. 

Every little thing he saw on his body was just so  _fucking perfect_. Finn swears he's gonna blow up. 

"Hey bud!" Poe said, making Finn jump. 

"Hey!- I- I was just-" Finn barely got out.

"Finn, it's alright." He laughed playfully, cutting his bunk mate off. 

"I was trying to sleep, and I didn't realize you were showering." He said, his chin now leaning on the bed frame.

"I'm just grabbing my clothes so I can change in the fresher. No worries."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief at the pilots comfortable attitude towards the whole situation. 

Poe wasn't mad at Finn for staring at him. He was actually quite grateful. His mind wandered to Finn being gay and liking him. 

 _I really wish he was, but I don't think he is._ Poe thought with disappointment in his eyes. 

 


	4. Burns

Poe was awoken early in the morning by the sound of a low, semi-audible "aaahh!" 

_Shit, Finn had another nightmare..._ He hated when that happened. He hated seeing the most pure being in the galaxy so fragmented. He hated seeing him shivering with fear, reaching for something to hold only to find an itchy blanket. Finn had experienced things Poe couldn't fathom in the First Order, so he felt a great deal of empathy toward him. 

Poe groggily but alertly pulled the covers off of his legs, stood up, and walked over to the ex-stormtrooper's cot. 

"Y'okay Finn?" He said, rubbing his eyes. 

Finn immediately sat up straight and cleared his throat. 

"I'm fine." He said, slightly deepening his voice. 

Poe let out a chuckle through his nose and grinned. 

"Bud, c'mon, you don't need to act all masculine, vulnerability isn't weakness, it's something we should start looking at as a strength, now whad'appened?" 

Finn slouched back down. "I burned my hand on your caf maker..." He sighed. 

"See, wasn't that hard was it?" Poe laughed, putting his hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'll go get some more bacta cream from the med bay. Hang tight, I'll be back in 5 minutes tops." 

The loss of Poe's warm, firm touch on his shoulder nearly made him whimper, but he let Poe leave the room. BB-8 followed close behind him.

Just before Poe came back in the room, he heard the faint sound of Jessika Pava's teasing voice. 

_Oooooo who's that for?_

_For Finn, he hurt himself._

_For your boyfriend?_

_No! Damn you Pava!_

 

Poe opened the door with cheeks more red than the burn on Finn's palm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has left kudos!! Means even if it's not a lot of people.


	5. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UokFlF5MPL0
> 
> HUGE TW: Disturbing imagery, suicide threats, PTSD
> 
> Yeah this is a dark chapter.

Poe had had this nightmare before. It didn't matter. It still  _destroyed_ him  _every single time_. 

_He stood there, watching the explosion engulf the X-wings and A-wings he commanded just a couple hours before to blow up a dreadnought. The entire bombing fleet was killed. Along with 7 other pilots. And every death was his fault._

_He stood there and watched as the silhouettes of his friends, desperately attempting to scramble out of their starfighters and run, were swallowed up by an angry fire, darting towards him across the hangar of the Raddus. He saw the face of everyone running the opposite way. Their panic-stricken, desperate faces. None of them made it. And every death was his fault._

He only survived the blast because he was late to board his X-wing. He was in the right place, at the right time.

He woke up with adrenaline pumping through him as he spiraled out of control, yelling "I'm gonna fucking do it!" And slamming his fists into the metal wall of the Falcon. Bashing his head into his bed frame. He had officially gone mad. By the time a pair of of strong, dark arms had taken hold of him, his bed frame was a heap of metal, and the wall had dents that were never going away. 

"Poe! Poe please, take deep breaths, we need you." Finn begged, still holding Poe back. 

"No you don't!" Poe shouted, still struggling against Finn grip. "Who the hell needs..." he stopped struggling, feeling his rage against himself morph into flat out desperation, and collapsed into a pathetic heap on the cold metal floor.  "...a failure like me anyway..." he sobbed. His sobs continued, even as Finn got on the floor with him.

Finn had never heard sobs so desperate, so sad and full of guilt, pain, regret, and anger. He knew he had to calm Poe down somehow, or something bad was gonna happen. 

Leia and Rey walked into the spare room "What's all this racket?" Leia said. "Everyone on the ship is awake because of-" She then saw Poe snuggled up to Finn on the floor, seemingly hanging on for dear life. Finn looked up at her with eyes of desperation. "He's almost gone mad, he had a nightmare that sent him into a spiral, I'm trying to calm him down." Poe continued to sob into his chest. 

Leia didn't have to guess what the nightmares were about. She knew. "Oh, Dameron..." She sighed, kneeling down to put her hand on Poe's free shoulder. 

"It's my fault Leia." He sobbed, his voice muffled by Finn's shirt.

"Everyone makes mistakes Poe. Obviously what happened wasn't good for any of us, but if we let our mistakes destroy us, not only does it affect you, but everyone around you. You're loved here Poe. None of us hate you for what happened. None of us think it's all your fault." Rey and Finn nodded in agreement. Finn took Poe's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You were the one who lead us out of the cave!" Finn said. "That was Rey." Poe squeaked, an smile tugging at his lips. "I just lifted rocks! You did all the work, Poe!" Rey exclaimed. 

Finn planted a light kiss on Poe's temple. The kiss sent ripples throughout Poe's body, and he swears his heart stopped for a second. He squeezed Finn tighter. 

"You have no idea how much we all love you Poe. You're amazing to have around. I mean, come on, you gave me a name, my first jacket, you gave me an identity Poe, I'm never not gonna be grateful for that." 

Rey chimed in. "And when you told me you already knew my name, that gave me even more hope that I was someone."

Poe could barely let out a thank you, but it somehow got out. Finn stood poe up, and a group hug insued. 

Poe was  _so_ damn grateful for the people around him. And for Finn. And he let his feelings fly and he planted his lips on Finn's. Something that had waited for too long.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos if you did! It's crazy to think over 300 people have read my work, but that just inspires me more.
> 
> If you have anything to say about this fic, the comments are free! Love you all.


End file.
